Child of time: The Lightning Thief
by Fairytale913
Summary: What if Percy knew about the gods and the that he was a halfblood? what if he grew up together with a girl that was like his big sister? this is the story about Percy and Ida facing the dangers of being a demi-god and to prove that they didn't steal Zeus lightning bolt. and Ida is trying to find out who her godly father really is. Smart Percy, T rating to be safe, parings in future
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye Algebra

**Ch 1 Me and my sister accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**

**Hi everyone!**

**This idea have been nagging me for a long time so I hope you guys will like it**

**Disclaimer: all credit goes to Rick Riordan only own this story and OC**

Percy's POV

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages if you feel something stirring inside stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.

I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.

But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.

Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.

Boy, was I wrong.

See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.

This trip, I was determined to be good.

All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.

"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "

He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it. " I started to get up, but hand stopped me. I looked at the person and see that it's my 14 year old sister Ida.

Her real name is Elpida but she tell everyone to call her Ida and she isn't really my real sister by blood. My mom and her mom have known each other as long as I can remember so we practically grew up with each other, so when her mom disappeared when she was 8 there was no question that she would come and live with us. Her waist long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail making her porcelain pale skin and golden eyes stand out even more, add her wonderful personality to it then you can understand that she is very popular at school.

Anyway she just shook her head and pulled me down to my seat again.

"You're already on probation, " Grover reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "

Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into, but then again I knew this was going to happened sooner or later.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

It still blew my mind that this stuff had survived for over three thousand years.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because I find Greek mythology/history interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.

From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.

One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the _stele_, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"

It came out louder than I meant it to.

The whole group laughed but all of them went silence under my sisters glare. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I recognized it thanks to mom's and Ida's stories of Greek mythology. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "

I racked my brain trying to remember what Ida used to tell me when I was younger. "Kronos was the king Titan, and he had received a prophesy that one of his children would overthrow him so he ate them all except for Zeus who his wife Rhea hidden and gave him a rock to eat instead. And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his father, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.

"-which led to the great war between the Gods and Titans " I continued, "and the gods won. "

I saw my sister give me thumbs up and smile towards me and I smiled back."

Some snickers came from the group behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted, " Grover muttered.

"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

I thought about his question, and decided to act oblivious. "I don't know, sir. "

"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doo-fuses.

Grover, Ida and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss. Smith, Mr. Jackson. "

I knew that was coming.

I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "

"Oh. "

"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you two, Percy Jackson and Ida Smith. "

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

Ida put a calming hand on my shoulder and I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the _stele_, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told us to go outside and eat our lunch.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. It was making me a little suspicious, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain and Ida sat leaning against my legs, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "

Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"

I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.

I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.

"Percy.." I heard my sister's warning tone and I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper. " But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.

I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"

"-the water-"

"-like it grabbed her-"

First I didn't know what they were talking about but then it clicked, I used my powers. My sister told me the truth about my heritage a couple of years back after we had been attacked by a hellhound on our way back from school. So after that, Ida started to train me in order to learn how to protect myself from other attacks. She taught me how to use a sword and helped me train so I got faster and stronger, she also taught me how to identify defeat different types of monster.

Anyway I knew I was in trouble again.

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"

"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "

I knew that saying that would piss her of.

"Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said. I felt Ida turn stiff by my side and grab my hand.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "

Both Ida and I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.

She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here. "

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "

"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.

I wasn't so sure.

I went after Mrs. Dodds.

Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover and Ida. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. Ida on the other hand was following us with anyone noticing.

I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.

I started to get a bad feeling but ignored it, I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us three, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. " I quickly looked over to Ida with my eyes and saw that she was worried.

Mrs. Dodds tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. Unless…

I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "

I didn't know what she was talking about so I got on my guard up.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't... "

"Your time is up, " she hissed.

Then it started too happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. My knees started to shake when it hit me what she was. A Fury.

* * *

Ida's POV

I was quietly following Percy and Miss. Dodds in the shadows, ready to jump out and protect him if that monster would try and harm him. You see I know all about the monsters and demi-gods because I'm one too, my mother told me a year before she disappeared and she also told me that Percy was one too. I started to train to defend myself and Percy and after we got attacked by a hellhound I decided it was time I started to train him too.

I hid behind a pillar and listened to their conversation, both Percy and I figured out that Miss. Dodds was a monster but what kind? We didn't know. So I was a bit worried for Percy sake, he looked over at me with his eyes and I move my hand to my bracelet. My mother gave me it to me same day she told me the truth and it could turn into a bronze scythe, she told me that it was a gift for my father so I could protect myself and everyone I care about.

When Miss. Dodds started to say that Percy had given "them" problem, I started to get suspicions. I kept watching until she started to turn and I froze for a moment.

"_A Fury. A fricking Fury is here! But the only way it could be here is under order from-"_

My eyes widened in realization.

"_Hades…"_

I got out of the shock and ripped of my bracelet and it turned into a 6 feet long scythe with a 3 foot long bronze blade at the top. I got ready to attack when Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percy and I sprang into action, l blocked her talons with the flat side of my blade and pushed her back.

"Percy grab the pen!" I shouted and he and quickly snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, when it hit his hand, it turned into a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.

I grabbed the scythe in both my hands and prepared to distract her so Percy could attack.

She snarled, "Die, honey!"

And she flew straight at me.

I braced myself and blocked her attack again and Percy got to her side and swung the sword.

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_

Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching us.

We were alone.

There was a ballpoint pen in Percy's hand.

Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but us.

I walked over to Percy who stood frozen and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Perce…" he looked up at me and I could see in his eyes that the mist tried to affect him, I snapped my fingers in front of his face and dispelled the affect from him. He then smiled at me.

"Thanks sis" he said, I smiled back and we started to walk.

"No problem short stuff" I ruffled his hair and he pouted.

"I'm not short!" I couldn't resist to chuckle at his expression.

We went back outside.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "

Percy rolled his eyes, I could tell he remember my lessons about the mist and it's affects so we kept walking, ignoring her angry shouts.

We waved at Grover and walked over to Mr. Brunner who was sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.

Thunder boomed overhead.

We went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "

He handed Mr. Brunner his pen. And thanking him, acting like the mist was affecting him.

Percy jogged back to Grover who looked ready to pass out, but I stayed behind, Mr. Brunner raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Something you wanted Miss. Smith?" he asked, I smiled innocently and leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear.

"I know the truth centaur-" he tensed at the mention of his true nature.

"And so does Percy" I continued, I moved back and looked at him with a blank face and I could tell he was shocked.

"In other words we need to talk" I said with a serious voice.

**There we go the first chapter is up**

**I hope you guys liked it so please rate and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Socks of Death

**Ch 2 Three old ladies knit the socks of death**

**Hi everyone sorry it took awhile but i have been busy with school**

**I know this chapter is short but it's better than nothing**

**disclaimer : i own nothing except Ida and this plot**

Percy's POV

When we finally got back to Yancy, Mr. Brunner led us straight to his office so we could speak in private, we all sat down in the chairs, Ida looked ready to laugh and Grover and Mr. Brunner looked really nervous.

"How much do you two know?" Mr. Brunner asked, I couldn't help but smile a little and Ida answered for both of us.

"Pretty much everything" she said calmly.

I couldn't help but laugh when Grover fell backwards in shock over her statement.

"Ho-how can you do that? Neither of you have ever been to the camp" he asked, I decided to answer him this time.

"Ida's mother told her when she was six and Ida told me when I was eight."

Mr. Brunner tries to calm himself down before looking at us again.

"So how do you want to proceed? Stay here the rest of the school year or leave for the camp?"

I look over at Ida and I can tell what she is thinking.

"I think we should leave, but can we stop by at home and tell mom what's going to happened?"

"Mortals aren't allowed to-" Mr. Brunner started to say before he got cut off by Ida.

"She is clear sighted"

"I see, that changes everything" he looks at us before nodding.

"You can tell her but now you should start packing all your things so can leave, but remember you need to get to the camp by yourself just like everyone else"

We nod at him in understanding before we take off towards our dorms and start packing. I shove my clothes into my suitcase and I can't stop thinking of seeing my mother again. I was glad that I would see her again but at the same time sad because I won't get to see her for a while.

We went to the Greyhound and got on and I was happy to see Grover sitting there and waiting for us. We sat down with him and when the bus started moving I asked Grover to tell us about the camp, he smiled a little and his eyes got a faraway look.

"It's beautiful " he said after thinking for a moment. " there is no other way to describe it until you have seen it with your own eyes. We have strawberry fields, a sword fighting arena, a lava spewing rock climbing wall, monster filled forests, cabins dedicated to all the Olympians and so much more"

"Wow this place sounds amazing" Ida said and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Ida, Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.

We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me and Ida.

I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" I said jokingly.

"I don't think even bigfoot would be able to wear them Perce" Ida joked back.

"Not funny, guys. Not funny at all. "

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting on the bus, " he told me. "Come on. "

"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there. "

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. I turned to Ida and saw her staring towards the ladies now with an unreadable look on her face.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching us. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.

Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering and Ida looked ready to throw up.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn. "

He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord. "

"Yeah. So?" as soon as I said that I suddenly remembered who in Greek mythology that seconded three women and yarn.

"The Fates…" I said quietly.

"O Styx…" I heard Ida mumble under her breath.

"This is not happening, " Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time. "

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth. " Ida laid a comforting hand on Grover's shoulder so he stopped to freak out so much.

"Grover does that mean one of us is going to die?"

He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.

**There we go please Rate and Review **


	3. Chapter 3 To Camp Half-Blood

**Ch 3 Of to Camp Half-Blood****  
**

**Hi! Here is chapter three of my story**

**If you think parts feels familiar to lyricalgurl8's story Ocean wings (which I strongly recommend) than it is because I used it as inspiration but I tried to make it as original as possible.**

**Anyway disclaimer: I own nothing but Ida and the plot**

**Enjoy **

Percy's POV

When we finally got to the bus terminal, we grabbed our bags and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, " Ida told the driver. I leaned back in the seat and started thinking about my mom, wondering how she will react when we get home.

Okay I should fill you in on the rest of my family. My mom's name is Sally Jackson, and she's the BEST mother in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people has the worst luck. You see, her parents died when she was just a little girl. She was shipped off to her uncle who didn't care much about her, though he changed his tune when he got cancer and my mom was forced to drop out of her senior year of high school just to find a job so she could pay off their expenses. Sadly, though, he also died, thus leaving my mom alone, with no money and no diploma.

The only bright thing that happened was when he met my dad. I really don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile.

Anyway, back to my mom. She's very hardworking, always working for odd jobs here and there, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. And then when Ida's mom vanished she adopted her before they even got the change of thinking of putting her in the system.

But then, she married (Smelly) Gabe Ugliano, who on the first thirty seconds of the marriage was your absolute perfect husband and stepfather, and then showed off his wonderful plumage. Read, he's a complete bozo.

Between the two of us, I know we made Mom's life pretty hard. Well, a perfect example was when I opened the door with sis and Grover in tow.

Instead of my mom, we saw Smelly Gabe in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. And what do you know, ESPN was blaring on the TV and the living room looked like a complete pigsty.

Hardly looking up from his cards, he greeted me with his cigar bobbing up and down while he spoke. "Well, you're home early, Brats."

I ignored his jab. "Where's my mom?"

"Working," he said. "Give me your money, brats."

That's it. No 'Welcome home! Why are you home early? Did you get expelled? Next time you're gonna complete the grade! Don't you worry!' Honestly.

As impossible as this sounds, my walrus of a stepfather had gained some more weight. Now, instead of a walrus, he looks like a whale. Neat. Oh, what did the stupid man do? He manages the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens. And I don't know how he does it 'coz I've ever only seen him here in our living room, playing poker. But I know he's working 'coz he picks up his paycheck every end of the month. Unfortunately, instead of helping my mom with the expenses, he spends it on gambling and beer. Typical.

He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.

"We don't have any cash," I ground out.

He raised a greasy eyebrow. I saw Ida grimace without Gabe noticed.

Gabe could smell out money better than a bloodhound, which, in my opinion, is supposed to be impossible since his own filthy smell should've covered up his nostrils.

"You honestly believe that I'd buy that? Someone expects to live under this roof, then they should carry their own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of our apartment, looked at me with a suffering expression. "Gabe, give them a break."

"Am I right, Eddie?" he repeated.

Eddie just scowled into his pretzels. Thankfully, it was at that moment when the front door opened and a voice floated out to me, a voice I've missed for so long. "Percy? Ida?"

When I turned around, immediately, my fears melted as I took in her kind smile.

My mother could make me feel good just by being in the same room with me, with her smile that's as warm as a quilt, her eyes that are ever changing their color, her hair that has a few gray streaks, everything. She sees every good thing in me, none of the bad. She never raises her voice, not to us or Gabe.

"Percy!" she pulled me into a hug and then Ida. "You've grown since Christmas! But what are you doing here? School still going on 'till next week!"

"Mrs. Jackson, I can answer that," Grover's voice reached my ears, making me remember that he was here with me. Mom released her hold on me to greet him, only to freeze up when she looked at him properly.

"It's time?" Mom's voice was coated with worry.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. It's time."

She looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "Percy, I-,"

"Sally, make me and my friends some meatloaf. We ran out of chips," Gabe interrupted my mom without looking at her, making me clench my right hand into a fist. One more word from him, and stepfather or not, I'm gonna deck him.

"Gabriel, honey, I'm sorry, but I need to go with Percy, Ida and their friend to Long Island. We'll borrow your Camaro if that's ok?" Mom said, looking at Grover meaningfully.

"What?" I didn't need to look at Gabe to tell that his face had turned into a lovely shade of red. I looked at Grover and my mom, slightly curious as Grover nodded, looked at Smelly Gabe in the eye, and then snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, I felt a sudden whoosh of wind, making me shiver. It only took a second for me to figure out that he used the Mist.

I watched as Gabe's eyes got glassy, his stance went slack. Heck, there was even a sliver of drool coming out. The others were practically the same. Heck, Eddie was the only one who wasn't drooling. Disgusting. I admit sometimes the Mist is useful, when it's not making my life worse.

"You'll hand over the keys to Mrs. Jackson without complaint. You will continue your poker game, and your friends will make sure you lose every single penny you have. You will not remember Ida, Percy or Mrs. Jackson coming here today nor will you look for them or have the police look for them," he instructed them. The four of them nodded, and Gabe fumbled with his jeans' pocket and produced the keys for his Camaro. Grover snatched the keys from his outstretched hand and signaled us to hurry, with him already walking to the front door. I looked at Gabe one last time, then followed my best friend and my mom outside of our apartment. That was my last view of the run-down place before Ida came out and shut the door after her.

"Hey Grover was that the Mist?" Ida asked Grover as the four of us emerged from the building, our hands automatically rising up over above our heads, trying to shield ourselves from the light rain.

"Yeah it was" Grover said as he gave the keys to my mom. My mom just nodded and motioned us to follow her into the rentable garage warehouse just a few blocks away from our apartment, where, I guess, Gabe stashes his precious Camaro.

I mean, his Camaro probably gets more attention in terms of money that my mom and I get. Yeah, we got the short end of the stick with Gabe.

"Can we learn how to manipulate it?" I asked as we entered the garage and immediately hightailed it to Gabe's Camaro

"Yeah. Once we reach Camp, ask Chiron to teach you how to manipulate the Mist. Trust me, every half-blood needs it, well, maybe except Children of the Messenger God. We satyrs know because, well, you know," he said as my mom bustled us inside the car, which smelled exactly like Gabe. And that makes me want to gag. And I will not look at whatever is coating the seat I will sit on. Nope. No chance in Hell.

Ida took the passenger seat as Grover and I took the backseat, as soon we had our seat belts on mom floored through the deserted street she was currently on.

Grover looked at me, and raised a single eyebrow when he saw that I was playing with Ida's blue earring. I just sighed and told him that it had something to do with my obsession with the color blue. You see, as far as I could remember, I've always had a certain fondness for the color, though not the dark hues, just the color of the sea. Many people say that the sea only reflects the color of the sky above, but I disagree. It has always been the color I will associate with the sea. And for me, the sea always offered me and my mom comfort and safety. That was one of the reasons why I'd always jump at the chance when my mom and I (and later Ida) would sneak away from Gabe and drive his Camaro to Montauk. To the place where my mom met my dad.

For some stupid, strange reason, I just can't seem to get mad at him. Though, understanding on why he left us to the mercy of Gabe could be a large contributing factor to all of it. Though, he's a god, right? Why couldn't he just send us some support on the way?

"Mom?" I know I shouldn't bring this up right now, not when she's already on the verge of panicking, but I need to know. I need to know, so I could understand why my mom had to suffer. I mean, he could just make everything disappear right? So, why didn't he?

"Yes, Percy?"

"If Dad is a god, why didn't he help you?"

That made my mom swerve the steering wheel sharply to the left, making me fall onto Grover's lap.

"Ow. Sorry, G-man," I said, bringing myself to my previous position. Grover just shook his head in amusement.

"No problem, Perce."

"Mom?"

My mom sighed as she resolutely fixed her eyes on the road, though, through the rear-end mirror, I saw her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Percy, you don't realize how alike we are. You're never one to ask for help, even though you know there's an impossible task ahead of you. Instead, you plow right into it and come out right on top. Percy, I'm practically the same. Your Dad, he even offered to take me in as his wife, as his current one is much like the Queen of the Gods in her anger and jealousy, but I couldn't do it. It was like taking the easy way out for me. Maybe, one day, when I see you with a family of your own, I'll be ready to take on his offer, assuming that it's still standing, but not right now."

"Dad's pretty powerful, huh?"

"Percy, he is. He's also kind, and gentle. You have his raven hair and his eyes, eyes as green as the ocean," my mom sighed wistfully as she smiled gently, her face morphing into a calm, serene one, which was definitely a good change compared to the panicked one she was sporting ever since Grover dragged her out of our apartment.

I smiled, the final piece of the puzzle of my Dad clicking into place. With the picture I drew? I could never hate my dad. Get annoyed with him, yeah. But never hate.

"Good to see you smile, Perce," Ida said, looking at me from the side view mirror.

I smiled at her, feeling pretty proud of myself. I just hope I'll meet him one day.

"We're nearly there," Grover's uttered comment snapped me off of my musings and focused on the scenery we were passing. The afternoon sun peeking from the drizzle cast a hazy light, though it was still easy for me to see the endless strawberry plants that we were crossing. I even noticed a 'Pick your own strawberries!' sign.

"That's a lot of strawberries"

"Yeah Mr. D, our camp director, has a way with fruit-bearing plants, though, admittedly, we should be growing grapes instead of strawberries, but Mr. D had restrictions from his father, so this was the second best option we had," Grover said, looking quite uncomfortable.

D? There is only one god I can think of that starts with that letter and is associated with grapes.

"D? By any chance, Grove, is he the Wine god?" He was only one god who can fit Grover's description if it is him then our life at camp will get very interesting.

"Yes, yes he is. I'm surprised, Percy. If I didn't know better I would say you were one of Athena's children" Grover said, his eyes wide with appraisal.

"It is all thanks to my mom for teaching me everything" I saw my mom smile at me from the review mirror and I smiled back.

My smile stayed as she gradually slowed the car down until we completely stopped at the bottom of a hill. On its crest was a big White Christmas tree.

"Percy, Ida, listen to me. On the other side of this hill is the Camp. Mortals can't cross the boundary line, the big pine tree on the top. So, I'd just stay here and go back to our apartment. And from here on you make the decisions, whether you'll stay here or not. But know, Percy, that whatever you decide, I'm here for you."

I hugged my mom even before she finished her speech. I'd never admit it, but my eyes were quite misty. I closed my eyes, feeling the saltine tears streak down my face. This was one of the reasons why I truly, truly loved my mom. I untangled myself from my mom, opened the car door and got out of the car.

When Grover and Ida got out the car, we stared jogging in the direction of the pine tree.

Well, tried to was the better term, 'coz not even a few steps forward, we heard a rather loud growl come behind us. Too loud for it to be far away.

"Oh, Styx! Guys, run!" Well, I certainly didn't need to be told twice. I looked behind us, seeing a black figure, a huge one, lumbering towards us, hurtling at an inhumane speed. Well, probably it wasn't human, if the horns or its body mass gave any indication.

"Shit! Grover! Ida! Stop running! It's the Bull-man!"

I heard Ida swear in Ancient Greek and I will not repeat the words she used, and Grover just looked at me in chock. "What?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT-THAT THING?" He all but screamed at me while flapping his arms at his side like a bird. A flying goat. Huh.

Anyways, I was shook off from my musings by another load growl. It was just a few feet of us, sniffling around. Good, it hasn't picked up our scents yet.

"Grover, my mom taught me everything she knew of our world. Seeing that it was a lot, you don't have to be shocked at my knowledge," I said, warily keeping my eyes on the advancing enemy. Only a few feet now and-!

A loud growl came from it and charged straight at us. Great, here it comes. I took out the magic pen that Chiron gave back to me before we left, but I didn't uncap it yet, seeing as the sun was setting already. The glow would effectively pinpoint the user, namely yours truly. So, Grover, Ida and I waited as the Bull-man got closer and closer.

"Jump!" Ida shouted, I followed her advice and jumped off to the side. The monster barreled right through where we were standing a few moments ago. It didn't stop until it skidded a few feet away from us. I frantically checked to see if Grover made it. I was relieved when I saw him get up a few feet from where I was crouching with Ida next to him.

"Hey, Ida, think we can outrun this thing?" I asked as the thing growled in annoyance and sniffed at the air again, intent on picking up our scents.

"No, we can't, Lil bro. We have to fight." She took of her bracelet and held it in her hand. Ready to use it.

"At least Mom's not here," I commented lightly, uncapping the magic sword, instantly focusing the Minotaur's attention on me. It snorted angrily and charged at me. I was planning on dodging again like the last time, but well, you can't have all the luck in the world. It grabbed me just as I was hurtling sideways.

"Percy!" I heard Grover shout from somewhere to my right. I tried to wiggle the hand that was holding the shimmering sword free, but it was squishing me too hard, making me gasp for much needed air. Thankfully, however, came up next to it and slammed the hilt of her scythe into its arm. Making the bull-man drop me.

As soon as I hit the ground I crouched before I sprung upwards and slashed his chest with my sword. The moment I did that, he exploded into fine sand, raining down on us. Unfortunately my movement continued and I fell backwards on the grass (and on Grover). My head wasn't one of the lucky parts to be spared though, I hit it against a good sized rock, which pretty much made me see stars.

"Oww. Guys, I'm seeing double."

"Yeah, me too. Blah-ha-ha! Why are you so heavy, Perce?"

"Oh shut up, Goat-Boy. Come on, let's just go." I said as I slung my left arm on his shoulder while Ida took my sword for me. And thus, we three walked slowly towards the pine tree that was only a few feet away, when Ida suddenly trips over something.

"Oww. Seriously?" I hear her say with a tired voice. We walk over to her and while Grover checks that she is okay, I looked to see what tripped her.

It was one of the horns of the Minotaur. I picked it up, looking at it with a little bit of pride. It was my first spoil of battle. And that thought gave me a warm rush of adrenaline that made me smile giddily. We actually fought the Minotaur and won!

Still smiling like a lunatic, me and Grover helped Ida up and proceeded to the crest of the hill. Night had completely fallen, and I was only seeing a bit of the ground in front of us from the light my sword gave. When we reached the tree, I looked around, desperate to look for a source of light. Thankfully, there seemed to be a bonfire going on. And where there was light, there were people, so walked towards the said bonfire. Well, we got a few feet closer to the bonfire when I suddenly felt the adrenaline leaving my body, I heard Ida collapse first and then felt Grover disappear from under my arm. As blackness overcame my senses, the last thing I saw was a girl with steel grey eyes and blond hair curled like a princess's looking at me curiously.

**There we go I hope you guys liked it**

**And as usual please Rate and Review **


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

**Hi everyone**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I promise to try and update at least ones a month**

* * *

Ida's POV

The light from an open window shone brightly on my face and I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance. I slowly open my eyes and look around, not recognizing where I am.

I try to remember what happened before I passed out when I hear a voice coming from next to me. I look over to see Percy lying on a bed similar to mine, with a blonde haired girl feeding him some golden liquid substance. Probably nectar and ambrosia mixed together.

"Dammit what was stolen?" he heard her mutter as she put the spoon into Percy's mouth.

"Um excuse me?" I said catching the girl off guard and making her turn around to face me with a startled look on her face.

The girl looked about the same age as Percy and I can tell she is very pretty. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that curled at the back. She had grey eyes and wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue sneakers.

"Whoa don't scare me like that" she said slightly startled and I began to sit up.

"Sorry" I stretched my arms above my head so they aren't stiff anymore.

"You are awake sooner than we thought" she said.

"Yeah well I was not that exhausted so it's not so surprising" I look over at Percy.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh um yeah he will be fine. He just needs to rest. He should be up later today."

"That's good" I hold out my hand to the girl. "I'm Ida Smith. It's nice to meet you daughter of Athena."

The girl looked at me in surprise before a smile made its way to her face and she shook my hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you too."

"So um can I leave?" he asked looking around the place that I now had identified as the medic wing.

"Sure. Come on I'll take you to Chiron and Mr D. They will be better at explaining everything to you" she said before leading me out the room.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked while walked.

"Yeah Percy, Grover and I were attacked by Pasiphae's son who tried to kill us"

"You sure know your mythology" she said and I smiled a little.

"Yeah my mother taught me everything I know..."

When we two made it outside I looked around and couldn't help that my jaw dropped slightly as I scanned the place.

From what I saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheatre, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids hacking away at them with swords. There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail while some flew on horses with wings.

"This place is beautiful"

She nodded at my comment before we headed over to a large building bigger than the rest that had an open porch on it and there were two people sitting at a small table playing some kind of game.

When I neared I saw the first guy was in a wheel chair and immediately recognized.

"Chiron!" I called happily causing the man head to look over to him before he smiled.

"Ida my dear it's good to see your up" he said wheeling over towards them.

"Yeah, I just needed some rest" I said while giving him I quick hug.

"You must have questions. Come take a seat" he said pointing to a chair next to him.

I nodded and sat down on the chair while Chiron called "Grover come here please."

I looked over and saw Grover sprinting towards us. His running with his goat legs made him as fast as a track star since he left a small trail of dust behind him.

"Ida" he said while giving me a hug. "It good to see you up and about."

"Thanks G-man, I'm glad to see you again"

"Ida" Chiron said as I took a seat around the table again." I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr D."

I looked at the other man who was sat around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and as rocking the bearded look. He looked like someone who would play poker with Gabe and his buddies, and win everything they have.

"Right right well welcome to camp I guess" Mr. D said with very little care in his voice.

"Thank you for bringing her over Annabeth" Chiron said before Annabeth gave a nod and jumped off the porch and ran off, probably back to check on Percy.

I watched her go before I turned my focus back towards Chiron and Mr D. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Dionysus"

I had to resist laughing when he almost choked on his drink in surprise.

"So I assume Chiron hasn't informed you what my brother and I know?"

He looked over at Chiron who pretended to be focused on something in the sky.

"No he did not" he said a bit annoyed before focusing on me.

"Do you know how to play pinochle?"

"I'm afraid not sir, but I can always learn" I answered smoothly.

He nodded slightly and he dealt the cards to us.

(**Time skip a few hours later**)

I was focusing on my cards when I heard someone come running towards me. I only had time to look up before I was hugged and I smiled.

"It's good to see you up Perce"

He smiles back at me. "Yeah they gave me nectar and it tasted just like moms homemade chocolate chip cookies!" he said with a happy voice.

I hear someone clear their throat and we suddenly remember that we are not alone. Percy lets go of me and turn towards Chiron and Mr. D and bows.

"It's an honor to meet you lord Dionysus and I'm happy to see you again Chiron" he says with respect in his voice.

Mr. D tilted his head to show that he heard and Chiron just smiled at us. "Now that Percy is awake I can give you a tour, there's a lot to see." He rose from the wheelchair as he was talking and his hooves came out one at the time until he was out.

Chiron started walking and as we followed him, we passed by the volleyball pit. The campers that were playing suddenly stopped and nudged each other. One pointed at us. Another said, "That's them."

Most of the campers were older than me, while somewhere around Percy's age. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I'm normally not a shy person, but with everyone staring at me and Percy like we're some rare creatures, which I tell you is NOT fun.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I thought - four stories tall to be exact, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got a feeling that someone was watching us.

"Chiron, is someone up in the attic of the farmhouse?" I asked Chiron. He faltered a bit, and his smile disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing again. "Not a single living thing lives there."

"I see." It didn't have to be alive for it to be moving, especially in this world. "So, anyways, Chiron, exactly what goes on in those woods, besides being the home of nymphs?" I changed the subject tactfully.

"Yes actually. It's where we play- Ah. You'd enjoy it all the more if I didn't tell you." What? I looked at Percy who where just as confused as me.

"Okaaay? So, I guess we do something there that requires weapon skills, like the heroes of old. That's playing for you, isn't it." Percy asked and I looked at Chiron, eyebrows raised.

Chiron just chuckled at his comment. "I forget that you are very knowledgeable about our world. Very well. Capture the Flag is on Friday night. You'd better ask Luke or Annabeth to accompany you to the armory later." Luke. That jarred something in my memory.

"Who's Luke?" I asked, a memory from the night before appeared in my mind. Of a older boy with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and a scar. Who caught me when I started to lose conciseness.

"Ah right you don't probably remember Ida, he was the one who caught you when you passed out. Apparently, he was also the one responsible in getting you to the medic wing" he did all that? When I meet him I'll have to thank him.

Anyways, we saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much, not that surprising), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"I look forward to practice here" Percy said and I smiled at him.

"Ah yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. I will enjoy eating here.

"So the weather is controlled here?" I looked at him. He just smiled and winked at me, motioning for us to move on with the tour.

Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which I know Percy will love).

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.  
Percy grabs hold of my arm and drags me towards the girl.

"Greetings, Lady Hestia," Percy said as soon we were close to the girl, I couldn't help but smile. Hestia was our favorite goddess, after hearing of their myths from my mother and Sally. The girl looked up at us, startled, but then her lips tugged into a warm smile. The literal fire in her eyes blazed cheerfully, like that in a fireplace at a house.

"Greetings, young Percy Jackson and Ida Smith. Thank you for taking the time for visiting family," she said warmly. Percy smiled, feeling the warmth her words exuded completely envelop us both in a hug.

"You're welcome, Lady. We must be going now. Chiron isn't done with his tour. It was wonderful meeting you," I smiled, bowed and made my way to Chiron with Percy next to me.

I looked at Chiron and had to stifle a laugh. His face had bemusement plainly written on it. "No one has ever paid respect to Lady Hestia in a long time. You two really are special, children." Percy just laughed at his praise and I was blushing lightly. "I just want to acknowledge all of the gods, Chiron. They're all important." Chiron looked at Percy in slight amusement before setting off towards the cabins.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Let me guess. The bigger one is for Zeus, right? And the smaller one is for Hera," pointing to the respective cabins.

"Yes. And to answer your unasked question, no one has been living in Cabin one for awhile now," he said, his face darkening slightly. We looked at him in surprise. Something is going on here and I'll find out what.

"I see." I looked over at Percy who had stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.  
It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I watched as he peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Chiron put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy." He led him back to me and I could see the sad look in Percy's eyes.

I hugged him with one arm and asked with a low voice. "What's wrong baby bro?"  
He looks me in the eyes before answering. "The cabin is empty, it feels so wrong" I look at him in shock.

What the Hades? Why was Poseidon's cabin empty? What's going on? I mean most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.

Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of rough looking kids, like they were made to fight. There were both girls and boys inside, though the loudest, and obviously the leader, was a brown-headed girl that looked to be fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on Percy and gave him an evil sneer glare.

"Ah. There's Cabin Eleven. Let's keep going, Annabeth is waiting for us"

* * *

Annabeth was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.  
I looked at the book she was reading and saw it was an architecture book. Not that surprising considering whom her mother is.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy and Ida from here?"

"Yes sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told us, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. A caduceus.

Inside shocked me a bit, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, you two. I'll see you at dinner."  
He galloped away toward the archery range.

We stood in the doorway looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at us, sizing us up. Both Percy and I knew this routine. We've gone through it at enough schools.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

We walked inside and looked around with our eyes.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson and Ida Smith, meet cabin eleven."

"Regulars or undetermined?" somebody asked.

Before Annabeth could say anything I held up a hand towards her, showing that I could handle it, she nodded lightly "Undetermined both of us"

Everybody groaned.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy and Ida. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, Bermuda shorts, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. Then I saw the thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, and I recognized him.

"You're Luke aren't you?" I asked, he smiled at me and nodded.

I smiled back "I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day"

I could feel that all the boys were staring at us so I decided to mess with them a bit, I winked at Percy and Annabeth before I got on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I could hear that someone in the background wolf-whistled, I took a step back and saw that he had a fait blush on his cheeks.

I could see in the corner of my eye how Percy was glaring at all the other boys."No problem, Ida. I'm this cabin's councilor so while you're here I'm looking after you" Luke said.

We nodded and walked over to our section on the floor and put down our bags. I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw Percy put down his Minotaur horn in a clear sign that he trusts the Hermes cabin to not steal it.

"So how long will we be here?" I asked.

"Good question" Luke said. "Until you're determined"

"How long can that take?" Percy asked and the campers started to laugh.

"That long huh?" both me and Percy said at the same time.

Suddenly Annabeth grabbed Percy and mumbled something about showing him the volleyball court before dragging him out of the cabin.

I look over everyone and stared to see which were Hermes kids and which were unclaimed.

"This feels wrong" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"This" I gesture with my hand towards all the unclaimed kids. "Why do we have to live like this because our parent is a minor god/goddess? Or that we must prove ourselves for them to claim us?"

He nodded in agreement to what I said and I almost missed the glint in his eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. I ignored it and looked at my bracelet.

"Anyway I think I'll head over to the arena and practice a bit"

"Do you have a weapon?"

I nod and show him my bracelet before heading towards the arena. As I was walking I spot Percy and Annabeth ahead of me, talking (more like arguing) with the girl I saw in the Ares cabin. I head over to them just as I hear Annabeth yell _''Erre es korakas!"_ at the Ares girl which means "go to the crows" and if I remember correctly is a pretty bad curse.

"We'll pulverize you," the Ares girl said and could see her eye twitched. She was clearly annoyed, she then turned toward Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"The God of War?" Percy asked.

The now named Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "No, now I know who to look for when I need someone to train fighting with"

Clarisse looked surprised before she started laughing and patted his back, hard. "You'll do Prissy, I guess you don't need the initiation ceremony"

I couldn't help but smile, happy over the fact that he didn't piss her of by insulting her father. When she had left I walked over to Percy (who was in slight pain) and Annabeth (who looked shocked).

"Good job Percy, I was worried that you were going to insult her father"

He rolled his eyes. "Please I'm not that stupid"

"I never said you where, but sometimes you don't think before you open your mouth"

I look over at Annabeth who looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking" she said, "that I want you two on my team for capture the flag"

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Please Rate and Review **


	5. Chapter 5 First day at camp

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay but my life is quite messed up at the moment so I won't be able to update as often as I had hoped.**

**But don't worry I write at any chance I get**

**Anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ida and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 5 First day at the camp

Percy's POV

After meeting Clarisse so showed Annabeth us a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of Pan, god over wild places), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Thanks for showing us around Annabeth"

She just looks at me like she's trying to figure out a hard puzzle or something.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth suddenly said out of the blue.

"What why?"

She ignores my question and look towards the big house "I'll ask Chiron about it later."

I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once.

I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend.

I couldn't help it but smile and wave back.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"I don't think they're flirting with him" Ida says and sit down on the pier and put her feet in the water.

I look at Annabeth and suddenly remember that I don't know which cabin she belongs to.

"I forgot to ask, who's your parent?"

"Cabin six."

I think back to the cabins and remember which one that were number 6 "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle."

She nods her head.

"And my father?"

"Undetermined" Annabeth said, "Nobody knows."

"Except Percy's mom, she knows" Ida said and I nod my head in agreement.

Annabeth gave Ida a cautious look before focusing on me again "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better, and I can tell from Ida's expression that she is thinking the same thing.

I look over at the big pine tree that from what I have figured out it protects the camp from dangers.

"So monsters can't get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?" Ida asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So ... you're a year-rounder?"

Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring.

"I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

"Oh. sorry" I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?"

"It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..."

"Unless?"

"You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..."

Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well.

"Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me ambrosia, you asked me something about the summer solstice."

Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?"

"Not much, only that something have made the gods really mad" Ida answered.

"Do you have any idea why?"

She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal."

"You've been to Olympus?"

"Some of us year rounder's - Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others - we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council."

"How did you get there?"

"The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor."

Damn Ida was right about the location, now I own her five dracamas.

"Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean - Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something."

I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I don't know any more than her.

"I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..."

I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan.

Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers.

The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.

"Found you two sleeping bags" he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

We both thanked him at the same time.

"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"

"It's a lot to take in" I heard Ida hum in agreement from her spot next to me.

"Yeah even when you already believe in them, it doesn't get easier"

The bitterness in his voice surprised me, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.

"So your dad is Hermes?" I ask.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The god of messengers and thieves?"

"That's him he's also god of medicine, travelers and merchants. In other word anyone who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

I figured Luke didn't mean to call us nobodies. He just had a lot on his mind.

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once."

I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?"

Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies."

"What do you mean?"

His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. Annabeth has been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp."

"Somebody special?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. Now, come on, its dinnertime."

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the common yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course Ida and I were last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. And wood nymphs came out from the trees (literally). I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had barley any room on the bench and Ida had chosen to sit on the ground next to me.

I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table and was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want nonalcoholic, of course."

I said, "Cherry Coke."

The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid.

Then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke."

The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt. I could hear my sister laugh next to me and had her glass be filled with Mountain Dew.

I gave her a smile before I took a sip from my glass. Perfect.

"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket.

I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.

"Come on," Luke told me.

As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

I remember Ida reading to me about this to me when I was younger, and I cant help it but still find it odd.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

I was next.

I pretty sure I know who my father is but I decide to not say his name out loud because of the oath he and his brothers took.

"_To Poseidon"_ I thought while I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames.

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today. Peter Johnson and Ada Stick."

Chiron murmured something.

"Er, Percy Jackson and Ida smith," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.

I look over at Ida who was sitting in her sleeping bag, braiding her hair while humming on the lullaby her mother used to sing to us.

I smile for myself and let the song pull me into sleep.

That was our first day at Camp Half-Blood.

I wish I'd known how briefly we would get to enjoy our new home.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the delay**

**Anyway Rate and Review**


End file.
